the_northern_marches_of_vysardafandomcom-20200213-history
Home Rules and Changes
This section details the changes to the standard D&D 5e rules that players will use in this West Marches style game. The West Marches is supposed to be more focused on survival, exploration, and resource management than your standard D&D campaign. The changes to the standard rules are in line with this focus. Some of these changes will make the game more difficult - that is by design. This style of adventure rewards smart planning, and careful consideration, rather than bash-down-the-door style of play. Coinage All coin denominations are one step lower than printed. Thus, a dagger costs 2 silver pieces, rather than 2 gold, a javelin costs 5 copper, etc. Copper piece prices remain the same. NOTE: This applies to starting gold as well. Players should be buying their starting equipment with silver, rather than gold. Character Creation Listed here are the home-rules for character creation. # Use point buy as per the Player's Handbook Rule. # When equipping your character, do not take the starting packages, nor the Background equipment from your chosen background. Rather, take the average gold-piece amount for that character class, convert to silver, and purchase equipment accordingly. #* Bards, Clerics, Fighters, Paladins, and Rangers all begin with 125 silver #* Blood Hunters, Rogues, Warlocks, and Wizards begin with 100 silver #* Sorcerers begin with 75 silver #* Barbarians and Druids begin with 50 silver #* Monks begin with 12 silver and 5 copper # Roll on the Trinket Table 3 times, and choose from those results. # Clerics and Paladins must choose a god to worship, and Warlocks must choose a particular patron. Work with DM to determine choices. #Check the Race and Class pages for information on restrictions, alterations, and new options. #Check with your DM to see if your background nets you any additional items, coin, or perks. Injuries The world of Vysarda is a dangerous place, and if you don't take care, you can be permanently injured from the tussles, brawls, and battles in which you might find yourself. In order to sustain an injury, a character must first fulfill one of the following conditions: * Sustain a critical hit from a foe * Be reduced to 0 HP, without dying outright. If either of these conditions are met, the character must immediately make a Constitution Saving Throw, DC 5 or 1/2 the damage taken, whichever is higher. On a failed save, the character sustains an injury. The player must immediately roll a % die (Inspiration is able to be used to re-roll the injury die, with either result being available for the player to choose). These injuries can be one of four levels of severity, determined by that % roll. The DM will consult the Injury Table and inform you of the precise results, but here are the chances: * 49% chance for a minor injury * 31% chance for a moderate injury * 16% chance for a severe injury * 4% chance for a permanent injury - Permanent injuries are context dependent, but usually results in limb loss (if nothing is obvious, character loses an eye) Injuries can be cured in a number of ways, depending on the level of severity: * Minor injuries require either 2 Long Rests, or 1 successful DC 12 Medicine Check during the first Long Rest. * Moderate injuries require 2 successful DC 14 Medicine Checks during any of the next 3 Long Rests. * Severe Injuries require 3 successful DC 15 Medicine Checks during any of the next 5 Long Rests. * Permanent Injuries can only be healed by powerful restorative magic. NOTE: The Medicine Checks must be made by someone proficient in the Medicine Skill, and only one such check can be made per night per injury. NOTE: Regular curative magic, healing potions, etc. cannot remove injuries. Powerful restorative magic, such as Lesser Restoration, Greater Restoration, Heal, and Regeneration can remove Minor and Moderate Injuries. Only Greater Restoration, Heal, and Regeneration can remove Severe Injuries, and only regeneration can remove Permanent Injuries. NOTE: Anyone, including a character not proficient in Medicine, can use up 5 uses of a Medicine Kit to automatically succeed at 1 of the required Medicine Checks. Carrying Capacity and Encumbrance When players venture out into the wilds, they must be sure to bring the proper equipment with them. However, they also must make sure that they have the ability to carry back with them whatever stores of loot they find in their adventures. The following rules determine carrying capacity and encumbrance: * You can carry a number of items equal to your Strength score plus your Constitution Modifier without penalty. This total is your unencumbered capacity. * If you carry more than your unencumbered capacity, you are encumbered – your speed drops by 10 feet. * If you carry more than twice your unencumbered capacity, you are heavily encumbered – your speed drops by 20 feet and you have disadvantage on ability checks and saving throws that use Dexterity. * You cannot carry more than three times your unencumbered capacity. (These limits are doubled for Large creatures and halved for Tiny creatures.) Dwarves may ignore the penalties to speed, but still cannot carry more than three times their unencumbered capacity. Some items do not count against your limit, or can be bundled together: * Worn clothing, worn armor, worn jewelry, soft containers (such as backpacks, pouches, etc), and items you can conceal in your palm do not count towards encumbrance. * Two one-handed weapons (alternately, one weapon and one shield, or one two-handed weapon) do not count towards encumbrance. * Items (and bundles of similar items) which you can hold in one hand take one point. (Up to 5 torches, flasks, or rations can usually be bundled together) * Every 50 coins or gems take one point. Round up. * Items that require two hands take 2 points. * Heavy items (carried armor, chests, etc.) take one point for every 5 pounds. Round up. NOTE: You must still reasonably explain how you are able to carry what you carry. A character with 20 STR and CON could (by these rules) carry 37 (and a half) shovels. But...that would be impossible.